A different Birthday Party
by Cassie Harrison
Summary: Es el primer one shot que hago "a domicilio". Liam Payne - Anna   que tuvo el valor de pedirme que le hiciera uno hahaha xx


"Anna?" -la voz de un chico sobresaltó a la chica -"Are you there?".

"Sorry... I was daydreaming" -la joven castaña sonrió a su amigo e intentó centrarse en su tema de conversación -"Niall's party will be about a haunted house then?".

"We'll have to wear a coatume and we'll decor Harry and Lou's appartment cause it's the bigger of all of ours…".

El joven continuó hablando durante un buen rato, aunque la chica volvió a su mundo admirando a su amigo cuyos ojos brillaban como los de un niño en Navidad. Liam, Liam Payne era su nombre. Era increíble que ella, una chica normal, conociera a Liam Payne. Y todo gracias a chocarse con él en una tienda. Un año y medio después le ayudaba a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de un muy buen amigo y compañero de banda de Liam. Wow.

Días después y con un gran esfuerzo a sus espaldas, todos estaban en casa de Harry y Lou, disfrazados y esperando a que Zayn trajera a Niall después de un horrible día planeado por ellos: nadie le había felicitado, todos le habían dado largas e ignorado sus llamadas.

"I don't wanna help Harry baking macarroni!".

Las luces se encendieron y Niall al ver el apartamento y gritar a todos "SORPRESA", comenzó a abrazar a gente riendo a carcajadas. Después de un abrazo de oso y unas risas, Zayn y Niall se fueron a disfrazar para poder empezar la fiesta. Anna se quedó al lado de Liam, quien hablaba sin parar aunque ella sólo podía centrarse en lo espectacular que iba diafrazado. Se suponía que el tema era una casa del terror pero muchos habían ignorado el tema como Harry, que iba de Indiana Jones, con sombrero incluído. Louis iba de zombie, con la camisa rota y heridas de sangre, dejando ver su torso desnudo, cosa que poco molestaba a su novia. Zayn y Niall volvieron, el primero disfrazado de payaso asesino y Niall de jugador de rugby. El tema de casa del terror había sido olvidado por Liam cuando decidió vestirse de mosquetero, con sombrero de plumas, camisa abierta dejando ver sus clavículas e inicio del pecho y botas. Anna llevaba un vestido hasta los pies negro y elegante, un maquillaje que resaltaba sus oscuros ojos dandole mucha palidez a su piel y un sombrero puntigudo. El apartamento estaba decorado por telas de araña falsas, murciélagos, arañas y animales terroríficos en los rincones, junto a cortinas negras y algún que otro póster en la pared, simulando una ventana con vistas a un cementerio.

"This is amazing Liam" -un Ed Sheeran disfrazado de vampiro se acercó a los dos chicos y les felicitó -"Well done".

El joven pelirrojo insistió en tomarse una foto con Anna, cosa que hizo que Liam no puso buena cara. Después de tomarla, uno de sus brazos rodeó a la chica, no dejándola escapar de su lado en ningún momento. Las bebidas iban y venían de un lado al otro, Lou abrazando a todo el mundo y contando el mismo chiste un y otra vez. Harry se había abrazado a una chica y no la soltaba, aunque la chica de cabello rizado poco se quejaba. Anna estaba en una nube, Liam le prestaba toda la atención que necesitaba y más, pendiente de que estuviera cómoda y contenta en todo momento. Después de pasar un rato con Andy riendo y diciendo tonterías, el chico la sacó a bailar a la pista de baile improvisada, donde Louis y Niall bailaban rodeados de algunos invitados que habían bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Los brazos del chico se colocaron en su cintura mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Poco tardó en llegar Lou y arrastró a Anna con él a bailar, aunque su novia se la devolvió a Liam sana y salva después de distraer al chico con alguna promesa para después y un chupito de vodka.

"Is quite hot here... Do you wanna go outside?".

Anna asintió y los dos caminaron de la mano hasta el jardín del complejo donde vivían los chicos. Se sentaron en un banco y admiraron la fuente del jardín, lleno de pequeñas luces que hacían que el lugar pareciera un cuento de hadas.

"Get some son!" -la voz de Harry les llegó desde la lejanía y al levantar la vista vieron que una de las ventanas estaba abierta y un Harry contento les sonreía. Liam negó con la cabeza y Anna rió levemente, tapándose la boca con la mano.

"Stupid Harry".

"He's drunk, he's cute".

"Cute?" -Liam parecía asombrado -"And me? What do you think of me?".

Anna se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada de los ojos color whisky de Liam.

"C'on Anna, tell me".

"Well... What do you wanna hear?".

"The truth".

"Have you kissed her?". Un Harry borracho sonó desde la ventana otra vez, haciendo que Anna se sonrojara y que Liam se tapara la cara con las manos.

"Liam! Tell me mate! Have you kissed her?".

Anna rió abiertamente y vio como Liam se sonrojaba ante su mirada divertida. Ella cerró el espacio entre ellos, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro.

"You can kiss me, you know".

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Liam la obedeció y junto sus labios con los de ella. Se movían con sincronización haciendo que un ejército de mariposas explotara en el estómago de Anna. Las manos del chico le enviaban pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en la piel. El momento era mágico.

"Liiiiiiiiaaaam!".

"We are getting some Harry! Will you shut up please?" -Liam rompió el beso y gritó aquellas palabras hacia su amigo, quien contestó pero ninguno de los dos chicos escuchó, estaban demasiado ocupados con el otro para notarlo.

"So... I like you a lot Anna".

"I like you too Liam" -Los dos sonrieron y sus labios se volvieron a juntar.

"Will you be my girlfriend Anna?". No hizo falta ninguna respuesta, Anna junto sus labios con el chico dándole la respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Anna no podía estar más feliz, era la novia de Liam Payne, uno de sus mejores amigos y su amor platónico, que dejó de serlo en aquel momento.


End file.
